


The One With Him Having The Symptoms

by MizJoely



Series: Flash Fic Fest [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 16:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11764119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: mychakk asked: For Flash Fic Fest (can it be in Friends style?) Sherlolly: The One with Him Having the Symptoms. :) Thank you :)





	The One With Him Having The Symptoms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mychakk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mychakk/gifts).



"A fever, a headache, a stomachache, earache, sore throat, cough, and…your fingernails hurt?"

Sherlock nodded miserably. "All eight of them plus the thumbnails. They feel like someone's taken a sharp pen and stabbed them all."

"Uh huh." Molly sounded (understandably) skeptical at this particular symptom. "And you called me instead of John to help you with these symptoms because…?" She allowed the question to trail of suggestively.

The ailing consulting detective clutched the duvet to his chin and gave her a pitiful look. "Because John's bedside manner is utter shite. Also…" He paused, bit his lower lip, looked away, then back up at her through his eyelashes. "Alsohedoesn'tkissthingsandmakethembetter," he finished in a rush. "And I wouldn't want him to, either," he added under his breath.

The smile Molly had been fighting broke free. "Well, if you have some weird version of the flu, then the only part of you I can safely kiss would be your fingernails. And thumbnails, of course."

A grin crept over Sherlock's features as well. He held out his hands expectantly; Molly shook her head but sat on the edge of the bed and took her hands in his. One by one she kissed the stricken digits, starting with the pinkies and working her way to the thumbs and finishing by pressing soft kisses to his knuckles. "Just in case they start hurting later," she told Sherlock. "Now. Take your meds, try to get some sleep - and tomorrow, if you're very good, maybe I'll find other spots on your body that are safe to kiss."

Now  _that_ was an order Sherlock could gladly comply with.


End file.
